Alanna L. Atonia
, Fūun no Shukun) God of Death ( , Shinigami) Goddess ( , Megami) Sovereign of Samurai ( , Samurai no Tōchisha) Jōnin ( , Jōnin; lit. Highest Ranking Ninja) Shadow Flame (影炎, Eien) |status= Alive |race= Human-Excitati Simi Crossbreed |birthdate= 9 Dec |birthplace= Fiore |gender= Female |age= 24 (X795) |blood type= B+ |education= |hair color= Red |eye color= Yellow |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Caramel |height= 5ft. 9inches. |weight= 125lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Cannibalism |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Atonia Family |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= Ethan Faulkner Mago Hogi |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Atonia Family |magic= Sword Magic Summoning Magic (Library of the Enchantress) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Various Swords Pocket Knife MRE |debut= |image gallery= }} Alanna L. Atonia (アラナ エル アトニア, Arana Eru. Atonia), known by most as the Grand Theft Magician ( , Daidaiteki Settō Mahōtsukai), is currently one of the strongest mages to ever set foot in Earth Land history, her strength exceeding those of the highly-respected by a fair margin. Being an orphaned child that was forced into a living of stealing from others, Alanna's desires for what she wished to thieve continuously expanded, essentially guiding her to create Library of the Enchantress which broadened the horizon of her magical limitations placed upon her. Despite only wielding the magic for a fleeting passage of time, Alanna was able to take the world of magic by storm, the sheer versatility combined with her comprehension of the magic she held within her library, not to mention her armed and unarmed combat skills, enabled her to elevate her through the power ranks to that of a S-class mage tier and not before long, to her current standing in the pecking order. Appearance Contrary to the typical resident of Fiore, Alanna has many distinctive features that set her apart from the stereotypical appearance. The female guild master stands at an above-average height of 5ft. 9inches. Despite having a rather lean build, she has well-toned muscles present from her shoulders to her feet, with her most notable muscles being seen at her thighs. For a Fioran, Alanna was born with a rather dark pigment while also donning a pair of shimmering yellow eyes and natural tomato-coloured hair in which she allows to hang freely with the exception of the hair located at the top of her head, in which she keeps that in place with some sort of bandanna headband fusion accessory. Her unique outward form often attracts both men and women seeing as it rare to see such an appearance in Fiore, this can be proven with the amount of offers she receives from modelling agencies each and every year. This look has bestowed the title Shadow Flame (影炎, Eien) upon Alanna, the alias taking into account her hair colour and her immense speed. The Grand Theft Magician prefers to wear a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with a eternano-hardened jacket over it, and two tinkered yellow earrings that absorb ambient eternano and "feed" the energy to Alanna in order to regenerate the magical energy she loses while using such a taxing magic such as Library of the Enchantress. She also sports fishnet stockings as well as thigh-high boots with white soles. She also travels with her main katana, Blade of Atonement sheathed in a white, red striped case. In her pocket, she keeps her pocket knife there and the rest of her weapons are kept in a pocket dimension in which she can access any time with her Summoning Magic. Personality History Pre-Civil War Before being hailed as one of the most dangerous mages in the land of Ishgar, Alanna was nothing more than a pitiful orphan at best. She was homeless, uneducated and mostly illiterate, only being able to read the price tags of products, none of them being affordable. Without even having the money to maintain her mandatory needs, Alanna was forced to commit crime, mainly robbery, to make up for her lack of money. But somewhere down the line as she grew older, into a slightly more cunning adolescent, what was once a lifestyle for her, transformed into more of a hobby. She had already gained everything she had both needed and wanted: money, food and somewhat decent clothing. Though, due to the nature she was brought up in, she couldn't help herself aspire to possess more and more items, however this time, the items was weaponry crafted for the art of battle, swiftly selling them once they were under her grasp in order to avoid being punished by the law. She eventually took a liking to bladed weapons such as knives and swords, and devoted the next ten years of her life into honing her skills with bladed weapons, even going to the extent of attending lessons to further her prowess in the art. During this time, her latent potential for magic had manifested, being able to freely channel magic into her sword at will as well as many other notable feats that would normally be thought unachievable for someone of her age. Her conviction on bettering her expertise was so strong that she even temporarily stopped stealing for quite some time so that she could free up some time to polish her technique. By the age of 23, roughly ten years after she started practising swordsmanship, Alanna was now feared by many swordsmen and women throughout the nearby land, her ability even unrivalled when compared to seasonal sword fighters. Eventually managing to seize the Blade of Atonement as well as developing Library of the Enchantress, the once second-rate thief who stole for a living was now a definite threat in Earth Land. Civil War Synopsis Main Storyline= 'Era of Empusa' |-| Side Stories= |-| Rolepays= Equipment Weapons Experienced Weapon User: *'Pocket Knife': Due to certain circumstances where Alanna drawing her sword wouldn't be the wisest of choices, Alanna carries a pocket knife, otherwise referred to as a folding knife within her right pocket. Alanna's knife is constructed out of a special Magical-Conducting metal meaning she can access spells that would normally be used with larger weapons through the process of channelling her Sword Magic within the knife, though to a much weaker level. However, Alanna isn't limited to using her magic to create a makeshift sword, the female magician has a knack for wielding and attacking with a pocket knife, being one of her most used items and having experiences with it since childhood. The blade itself approximately six inches long, akin to the size of a small ruler while also being metallic steel in colour while the handle is about three inches long and pure white in terms of colour. **'Anatomy Puncturing' ( , Kaibōgaku Senshi): By lightly coating her pocket knife with a thin layer of Sword Pressure, Alanna then begins to repeatedly strike underneath the opponent's chin, their collarbones, groin, heart and an opponent's upper leg. According to sources released from scientists from Earth Land that specialise in studying the human anatomy, the targets she strikes are said to be fatal when pierced with the correct momentum, not to mention that her Sword Pressure adds onto the attack, leaving a deep wound in an enemy's body. *'Whip': For when she needs to distance herself from an opponent, or stop an opponent from closing in on her, Alanna is able to summon a whip through a special seal that acts as a tether between the two. Though many know this already, a whip is a strip of leather or length of cord fastened to a handle, and in Alanna's case, her whip is one of leather. Using her arm muscles and her unparalleled targeting precision that comes from being well-versed in the art of swordfighting, Alanna is able to counter and strike with her whip in such a way that her opponent is mostly on the defensive, being able to chain whip attacks with other attacks within a combo, showing her experience with the weapon. She can even strangle her opponent with her whip with needs be or use it as an efficient form of evasion by using it as a makeshift swing. ** Chant of Calamity: Tsunami ( : , Saigai no Seika: Tsunami): Using her whip, Alanna swings her whip at an immense speed, leaving little opening for her opponent to attack, essentially creating 360° form of protection to defend herself with. Though the move wasn't made for just that specific purpose, this technique allows the whip user to stay on the offensive, with the whip being lashed around 100 times per minute, roughly around half a second for each swing of the whip. If an opponent were to be caught up in the barrage, they would essentially be flogged to death, hence why the attack is named after a tidal wave since the technique never seems to cease. **'Chant of Calamity: Typhoon' ( : , Saigai no Seika: Taifū): Using her whip, Alanna accelerates the rate of lashes per minute even further, increasing it to an astonishing 200 per minute, double her previous speed, meaning she completes a full strike every 0.3 seconds. In fact, her whip travels so fast that it is practically invisible to most, giving a false illusion that Alanna is simply waving her arms at an alarmingly fast rate, which can then trick the opponent into attacking and from there, they will unfortunately, meet their painful death in a matter of minutes. Alanna is known to be able to generate small gales when using this technique, able to slightly blow back enemy opponent if they come close. *'Umbrella': Though an improvised weapon at best, Alanna is still able to make use of her sturdy black umbrella that weighs only around one pound making it rather light to hold, aiding Alanna's offensive actions. Upon brandishing the umbrella through Summoning Magic, Alanna usually adopts a fighting style that resembles jousting and by utilising Sword Pressure as well as Sword Beam, her jousts piercing prowess and speed are maximised to their highest point, turning the once makeshift and near useless weapon into a deadly piece of equipment that resembles an actual joust itself. When it comes down to defence, the umbrella does an average job of being able to block melee attacks at best, though magical attacks of any level can easily damage the umbrella with no particular difficulty. Swords Samurai-level Sword Wielding: *'Blade of Atonement': This sword holds significant value to Alanna, not only is it her strongest and longest-used sword, differing from any of her other blades which are forged completely from the spell, Sword Birth, as one could guess from the previous statement, The Blade of Atonement is also her only man-made blade, not to mention, it is sheathed dissimilar to its Magic-made brethren. Though some may assume that the sheath is there to display the sword's superiority over others in Alanna's possession, the cover is actually there to insulate the menacing Magical Aura that the sword itself gives off which could potentially ruin her attempts at being stealthy. The sword was originally smelted and then crafted by a notable, experienced Fioran blacksmith using a compound of some of the finest magic-conducting metal in Fiore while the sword's handle is essentially a lacrima for the sword, or to be specific, lacrimas for the sword, the handle containing many lacrima of different sizes within it in order to handle the magic that would soon imbued within it. The blade was then transferred to a laboratory where the blade was saturated with various magical energies collected over a time period of a decade. From there, the attempted transfer of the weapon to an auction event was intercepted, and the culprit, being the current wielder of the sword, Alanna, who couldn't resist the temptation to steal the blade. Due to the magical nature of the blade, the once stainless steel metal swiftly became tainted in black, the collection of magic being extremely untamed, consuming both sword and user if used for a prolonged time and could potentially be dangerous for those exposed to its magical aura, the aura able to slowly destroy one's ability to employ magic. This have been proven countless times when Alanna has used The Blade of Atonement within battle, enemies seemingly becoming "weaker" as the battle progresses. For this specific reason, the has brandished this piece of magical equipment as a national treasure, though no further action has been taken. Despite Alanna herself being a maestro when it comes to the art of wielding blades and the sort, she herself cannot completely keep this sword under control, hence why she has resolved to not unsheathe Atonement unless she finds herself in a situation so dire that the power of the blade is needed to be summoned in order to aid the Shadow Flame. Similar to , , Alanna has adopted the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) in order to fight with the sword while keeping to her resolve on banishing herself from wielding the sword's true power. However, when the sword is eventually drawn, Alanna adopts the Style of the Accomplished Samurai, a discipline said to be older than magic itself, renown for a technique called Samurai Conviction which allows the user to draw an exceedingly high amount of power from their conviction alone. Because of this, Alanna has been able to reach new heights within swordfighting arts, one time, in order to expose her opponent from their hiding position within the multitude of trees located in a forest, by combining the power of The Blade of Atonement and Samurai Conviction, Alanna sliced all the trees in the forest with just Sword Pressure generated from swinging her sword. *'Heaven', Limbo & Hell: These three swords are said to be an exact replica of a famous weapon used during the , the replicas being forged through Alanna's Sword Birth, a spell that many would call a "cheat" or "broken" technique. Not much is known in regards on how Alanna managed to come into contact with the original itself but what is known is that the red-haired female has amplified what it would normally capable of by applying runes onto the sword's handle, the runes enabling all three swords access to Gravity Magic, which adds a whole new aspect to Alanna's sword-fighting. Due to the Gravity Magic that is conjured through the runes, the swords take on a dark shade of purple with a helix the same colour emitting off all three swords. The blades themselves are relatively light to hold and utilise, each sword only weighing a measly 2lbs. This grants the Grand Theft Magician to slash multiple times in rapid succession, holding firm her position on the offensive. In order to efficiently use all three bladed weapons at once, the swordswoman employs the Three Sword Style (三刀流, Santōryū), gripping the Heaven sword in her left, dominant, hand. The Heaven sword is used for upwards gravitational force where its true opposite counterpart, Hell is gripped within her right hand and as one would guess, is used for downwards gravitational force. The Limbo is the counterbalance between the two aforementioned swords, held in her mouth with her teeth, Alanna uses it to negate any ongoing alterations in gravitational force, not limited to changes that are caused by her actions. Due to where it is clenched, the mobility for Limbo is rather restricted, slashes often being horizontal, though it seemingly does not have an affect on Alanna's fighting prowess. There have been a few rare occasions where Alanna wields them individually from each other in order to better cope with the situation at hand and not cause any unnecessary problems though as stated, these occasions are rare. **'Fall' (落ちろ, Ochiro): The most basic of Gravity Magic spells, Fall is one of the very first Gravity Spells learnt by a new user. When performing that which is known as "Fall", the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet (in Alanna's case, within her Hell sword), before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity; from here, the user increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from the caster to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, however, those who possess large amounts of magical power are known to be capable of standing normally even while under its effect. Fall can also affect magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground, and it is powerful enough to dispel even one of the three legendary spells of the Fairy Tail Guild, Fairy Glitter—albeit it was cast by someone who was unable to use its full potential; effectively, anything that is tangible can be crushed and dispelled in the blink of an eye in a similar manner to that of Crash and Nullification Magic. **'Rise' (立上り, Tachiagari) The opposite to it's Fall counterpart, Rise does the parallel to Fall as it sends the target of the spell into the air as the user changes the gravity of the target to move upward into the sky, where the victim will be vulnerable to any attacks that Alanna wishes to strike. Likewise to its counterpart, the spell is accessed and used through one of the three gravity swords, Heaven, that is used for controlling upwards gravitational force. Alanna can control the target at her whim with just the movements of her sword, which proves useful in many occasions, allowing her to damage her opponent without actually touching them, smashing them into a plethora of different object and structures, shifting the tide of the battle heavily towards Alanna. Non-Weapons Magical Replenishing Earring Magic Replenishing Earrings (超自然的気力補充属具, Mahō Hojū Mimipi lit.; Supernatural Energy Supplementation Accessory): The Magic Replenishing Earring or MRE for short is a commonplace that can be bought at any decent Magic-shop at a slightly elevated price. Often used by Mages with a low Magical Capacity or Taxing Magic (in Alanna's case, her reason for wielding the earrings being the latter), this accessory works in a similar fashion to though instead of cloning the properties of a whole magic, the earring draws in pure eternano and said eternano into the small yellow lacrima that is the base of the earring and its most notable feature while concurrently transferring the stored magic to Alanna's magical container located within her body and from there, the pure eternano particles can be moulded into the magic that is seen throughout Earth Land. Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Magical Abilities Magical Aura *'Magic Signal' ( , Majikku Shigunaru lit. Magic Satellite Broadcasting): Magic Signal is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people... Ways of Combat Hand-To-Hand Combat : *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi) is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. **'Air Waltz Reduced Earth' (空円舞縮地, Kūenbu Shukuchi): A variant of the regular Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- unlike the other variations which require a solid surface to kick off of in order to produce astounding velocities, Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to harness the technique on the air by bouncing off of it... Swordsmanship : *'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages... **'Sword Beam' ( , Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave): Sword Beam is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist... **'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword Pressure is a basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone... ***'Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale' (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū): A special application of Sword Pressure... ****'Strike Gale' ( , Sutoraiku Geiru lit. Sixfold Iron Hammer of the Supreme Commanding Wind King): Strike Gale is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Strike Gale... ***'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution' (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu): Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution is a spell that can only be mastered by those who've understood the true meaning of "wielding a sword for one's convictions"... **'Atlas' ( , Atorasu; lit. World-Bearing God): Atlas is an offensive Sword Magic spell that Alanna has picked up during her travels as an independent mage. A powerful Sword Magic spell, Atlas is simple in execution... **'Heaven-Shaking Slash' (動天斬, Dōtenzan): Heaven-Shaking Slash is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Magic Master Magician: *'Magic Ball' ( , Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power): Magic Ball is an all-too-common uncategorized spell which involves the magician shaping a small-to-medium sized sphere of pure magical energy which they then launch at the target... *'Magic Splinter Orb' ( , Majikku Supurintā Ōbu; lit. "Unknown Energy Synthesis: Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots"): Magic Splinter Orb is a very basic & simplistic spell in nature; it's one of the few spells that doesn't belong to any form of magic — instead being completely reliant on pure magical energy to cast... *'Magic Ray' (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam): Magic Ray is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic... Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier): Defenser is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns—it, along with Magic Ray, are the two defining powers of a magician... Library of the Enchantress Library of the Enchantress (魔法使い集の魔法, Zōsho no sono Yōfu; lit. Enchanter's Collection of Magic): Library of the Enchantress is a purely original Caster-type Summoning Magic invented by Alanna that is known throughout Fiore, if not, the nearby nations located by the neutral country she and her guild currently reside within for its sheer versatility, allowing Alanna to bare monikers such as Hell's Librarian (地獄司書, Jigoku Shisho) and Grand Theft Magician (大々的窃盗魔法使い, Daidaiteki Settō Mahōtsukai) solely due to the magic's properties. Since a young age, Alanna had a made a lifestyle purely based off stealing with her feats of robbery progressing until adulthood. By the age of seventeen, she was a notorious robber known for leaving whole households destitute. What was once her lifestyle turned into more of a hobby, in other words, it was no longer compulsory for her to commit these actions with the amount of things she had stolen for the last ten years or so. However, she was not content with what she had now, she had only mastered Sword Magic, Ki no Michi and a few uncategorised magic spells. She soon came to the resolution of stealing another's magic. Throughout her travels, she had heard of a magic named Capture seemingly used by a mage that belonged to the so-called Toveri Alliance, the biggest alliance of legal guilds in Fiore. For the next three years, she thoroughly researched into all sorts of Sealing, Spatial and Summoning Magic, trying to understand how they work, their limitations and pretty much anything else about them. During the later months of age 20, nearing age 21, Alanna had finally made a breakthrough on a method where she would be able to steal magic. By consuming her opponent whole, down to the bone, she can then take on all magical traits of said opponent (which she had just consumed) though this addition of power is only for a limited time. To make up for this limitation, she then stores her new-found magical energy into a grimoire where it takes the form of runes. Once stored in the grimoire, Alanna can access the magic at any point in time in or outside of battle. Though there is one downside to this magic that even Alanna herself admits being no solution or counter-measure to it. While in her new state of power, if Alanna lets go of the book at any time, without a second wasted, the transformation will instantly disappear and will not return to the grimoire, instead, merging with the ambient eternano in the atmosphere with no chance of being reverted to its previous form. However, as previously stated, this scenario will only take place if Alanna lets go of the book in which she doesn't intend on doing so. Because of the inconvenience of carrying a large and mischievous book around everywhere, Alanna learned Summoning Magic for ease of access. At this current of moment of time, the Diablo mage has all five primary elemental magic under her belt (in other words, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning Magic) which has given her the title of Master of Elements ( , Fūun no Shukun) as well as Telepathy. With this many magic at her disposal, Alanna has easily risen to one of the most elite members in her guild, with even the likes of Rei Vaccaro acknowledging her battle prowess. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire... **'Heat Control': **'Hot Spring Relaxation' ( , Yu Kyūsoku; lit. Hot Spring Tranquillity of the Definite Dead): Despite not being one of Alanna's more flashier moves, it still ranks high when compared to other spells in the category of lethality. Her inspiration for this technique is derived from her favourite place of relaxation, a hot spring. By controlling the air within a five metre radius of an opponent, she heats the air gradually to that of a hot spring, though unlike a hot spring where you can exit at any time, Alanna reacts to her opponent's evasion techniques, deliberately making sure they are slowly roasting to their deaths. Within the first few minutes, the opponent will find themselves dehydrated, heavily impacting their performance in battle which is then followed up by the action of fainting and from there, death is inevitable. ***'Grand Celebration' ( , Daidanen; lit. Grand Finale): Undoubtedly one of Alanna's strongest spells throughout all her range of abilities she has attained during her lifetime, Grand Celebration is a spell of such strength that even Alanna herself has forbid herself from using unless the situation desires it. Though the mechanics of this spell are rather basic to a mage of Alanna's caliber, the destruction it can wreak upon a landscape is what could be described as inhuman or supernatural. By taming the air within a one-hundred metre radius of her body, Alanna rapidly heats up the tamed air to her maximum of 1,085°C in a window of ten seconds, cancelling out all possibilities of escape aside from users of Teleportation Magic and any sort of portal-generating magic. By just being in the radius of the increase in temperature of the surrounding the air, the opponent can suffer fourth-degree burns, essentially, burn damage all the way down to the bone, this start-up period being enough to kill an opponent by itself. Though from this stage, the actions taken cannot be reversed. As explained before, the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen split up due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen and such a reaction happening on a large-scale, a unsightly event. To the untrained eye, it would be as if the explosions all took place at exactly same time, as if they were synchronised though in reality, an approximated five second time-frame takes place from the first and last explosion due to the different distances Alanna is heating them up from, though for Alanna to be able to superheat air in such a short amount of time while covering such a large distance shows her understanding and mastery of Fire Magic. **' ' ( , Nenhakkanōryoku): ***'Great Blaze Ball' (豪焔球, Gōenkyū): After being inspired by , Alanna yearned for a replication of the spell that she herself could use while producing the same effects as the original version. Luckily for her, the aforementioned dragon slayer didn't put much thoughts into the spell, obviously having more brawn than brains. By creating two large fireballs on her palms (with each fireball burning at 250°C), she then proceeds to slam them together over her head, forcefully merging the flames together to create a huge sphere of fire, rivalling the original in size though burning at a much hotter, 500°C than its slayer counterpart. Because of the momentum it has while travelling towards the target(s), instead of exploding upon impact, the ball of fire carries the opponent away before erupting, everything in the nearby area being consumed by flames, leaving only ash in its wake. **'Fire Bullet' (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto): Fire Bullet is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target... **'Infernal Body' ( , Infanaru Bodi; lit. "Satanic Body Forged of Underworld Flames"): Infernal Body is a supplementary spell derived from the basic aspects of Fire Magic; though it belongs in such a category, it's usable by various Mages well-versed in either fire manipulation or any magic dealing with the element, including Lost Magic such as Slayer Magic or Subspecies Magic such as Sun Magic. This spell allows one to gain a form of immunity using the element of fire; however, this trait is shown in all elemental magics — thus not exclusive to just fire... ***'Partial Infernal Body': **'False Fire Dragon's Roar' (偽火竜の咆哮, Gikaryū no Hōkō): False Fire Dragon's Roar is a Fire Magic spell that requires little skill... *'Earth Magic' (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Earth Magic is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic which enables the caster to manipulate the element of earth... *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Water Magic is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic land form of Elemental Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate the element of ... **'Aqua Ring' (水輪, Suirin; Lit. "Water Ring"): Aqua Ring is a Water Magic spell. **'Evaporate' ( , Dassui): Evaporate is a handy Water Magic spell that allows the caster to instantly evaporate a body of water or partially evaporate a body of water and control where it rests... *'Wind Magic' (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): Wind Magic is a Caster Magic and form of Elemental Magic—diverted from —that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of ... **'Flight' ( , Hishō): Flight is a spell available to a variety of different magicians through many different means. By simply manipulating the wind currents to create a near-invisible platform below Alanna's feet, she can control the platform to lift her from the ground as well as dictating its direction, allowing her to effortlessly glide through the sky. By quickening the speed of the wind currents she is riding upon, she can further accelerate while travelling in the air, the same technique applying oppositely, if the currents were to be slowed down, her travel speed would decrease. *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of ... **'Lightning Body' ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): When performing Lightning Body, Alanna integrates Lightning Magic into his flesh and fuses it with her body... Themes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Elemental Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Sword User Category:Twin Sword User Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Swordwoman Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Cannibal Category:Sword Mage Category:Sword mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Ninja Mage Category:Samurai Category:Samurais Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Guild Masters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Knife User Category:Swordswoman Category:Whip User Category:Melee Combatant